Yin and Yang:Chapter 1: The Runaway
'''Yin and Yang '''is the adventurous fanfiction created by User:BlazeFireXXXX. This story explains the adventures, life of crime, and escape in the life of Yin. This story has some crude language, and violence. Chapter 1: 2236: The Runaway (Pre-Story; Age 12) It was 2 days after Yin had successfully gotten rid of King Kuron. It was a cherished deed by many, but a crime by others. He considered no one an actual threat, because due to his natural powers, and the fact that he was a God (by terms of Mother Earth) He was hiding on the borders of Tornado Country and Lightning Empire. An evasive little one he was, committing crimes left and right just to tick the warriors off. The Red Alliance, known as the Azis, were on to him. After getting completely embarrassed by Yin's actions, they couldn't handle letting him go one more year. Yin would laugh at their pitiful attempts, especially with those lightning gauntlets they would use to try to shock him. He was natural, so he had the ability to redirect natural radient energy. Anyway, Kuron was replaced by interim king Mattox Reaper, whom was known for his blueprints and also being known for turning people onto his side. He was a previous Azi himself, cherishing controlling people and killing people in the land to make room for his own people. Yin, had no idea he was acquired by Kingdom Land, but he knew, something wrong was going on. So he attempted another assassination, to eliminate Reaper and destroy his Azism from the land. As long as the Azism reigned, he would be in power to kill whenever he wanted to. Azism, is the militarial belief in killing people that the King decides. It was an unfair belief, Yin believed it as well. But without the people on his side, he couldn't do anything to attack the King, it would make him an even more fugitive to the Kingdom Land, which would disappoint his mother. So he faught the urge to pierce Reaper, and walked away. Beginning Story: 2240: The Runaway (Age 15) It had been three years, since the coronation of King Mattox Reaper, and Yin was now a extremely dangerous, deadly, and impertinent recognized God. His power had multiplied atleast by 5 times. He was still being looked for to kill, but the Azis were more fearful of him then they were 3 years ago. Yin was also showing increased maturity, now killing when the land needs it. His physical prowess was unmatched by anyone, he could dash across whole two countries in 5 minutes, and he already learned the ability to bend fire, air, and lightning, a feat his mother took thousands of years to acquire. He had not gotten enough skill to learn soulbending however (Soulbending: The bending of someone's soul can change the outlook of their life, their attitude, everyday feelings, and when Soulbending is used with the Reaping Blade, it can take a life, taking 87.8% of the energy of the person using the attack.) he has been known to somehow mentally attack people, showing a new type of bending, would be known later as "mindbending." Yes, Yin was at top prime for his age, and had no definite worthy foes. As he was training in the woods, he was attacked by an energy-blocking gauntlet and forced to the ground. He couldn't move any of his limbs, this was the closest he'd ever been to being captured. As a last resort, he blew ice breath into the attackers face, paralyzing him to the ground. With his energy still recovering, he has to use a physical attack to defeat this kidnapper. WIth a unsheath of the sword, he pierced his attacker directly through their chest, ending life. He stood beside his sword, triumphant of his first nearly-captured battle. "..How..how are these things made?' He grabbed the gauntlet, and sensed the energy within. It was found out that when the gauntlet makes contact, a crystal inside the gauntlet sends senses inside the body, shutting down all energy reserves. It was an impressive glove indeed, and he needed to know how to block the senses from reaching his body like that again. But suddenly he saw a written letter. "It is time we kill the little bastard. I want to start a war, so I can invade this goddamn continent and make my rule worldwide. We will start with an unspoken declaration, by invading Koushik of the Water Country, where defenses are weak and pitiful. If we can start there, I can round up the useless citizens and all them all. Then we will take the land for our own, and we will be assisted, by a country that I'm pretty sure will agree to a neutrality agreement. I wlll eliminate the Empires and Kingdoms and Democracies and make it a full Aziacracy. I have entrusted in you, with this gauntlet, to take care of Yin, so my plans have no doubts. You may now call me, Führer Reaper. ~ King Reaper He knew it. Yin quickly initiated this attack as an unspoken declaration of war, and he decided to begin a team. A team with caliber benders. And allies, he decided to run towards United Nation, True Kingdom and The Democracy countries, to begin a rebellion known as the "Allies." Category:Original Story Category:Page made by BlazeFireXXXX